Pokemon, las cronicas de un pedicurista
by GranAlan Masterplox
Summary: Nopalli es un experimentado pedicurista y manicurista que arregla las uñas de las liderases, miembros femeninos de la elite, campeonas, profesoras y hasta una que otra criminal. Su magia con las joyas femeninas es legendaria, pero mas sus curiosos consejos que le da a estas mujeres que pasan problemas específicos; y los sabios y hasta poco ortodoxos consejos que da sus clientes.
1. Uñastico prologo

**Muy bien, aquí está el que será mi más largo fic, uno de Pokémon, y para darle frescura a la categoría uno completamente diferente a lo ya visto. Ya harto de puros fin dedicados a Ash con los mismos tropos (traicionado, elegido destructor de humanos y harem estilo hindú), puro Amourshipping (lo único que valió la pena de la sexta generación) o historias de los DexHolders (que es lo de Ash, pero por 10) pensé en esto que puede servir como un aire fresco para muchos. Así saldrá esta serie de fics relacionados a entrenadoras, consejos de vida y barnices de uñas. Espero les guste este proyecto que reúne mis dos cosas favoritas: Pokémon y el fino arte de la manicura y pedicura.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no es propiedad mía, solo mi OC que conocerán en este prologo. Pokémon es propiedad de Gamefreak y Nintendo.**

* * *

Prologo.

Una calmada mañana de lunes en la gran capital de Jotho, la siempre movida ciudad Trigal. Los Pidgey vuelan, los Wooper nadan y los entrenadores entraban y salían del gimnasio con heridas o medallas de la líder Whitney. La bulliciosa ciudad era visitada por sus múltiples atractivos como la torre de radio de Jotho, la florería (con su variedad de semillas y abonos), el emporio de bicicletas, su casino, la terminal del magnetotren que conecta con Kanto, su centro comercial y los más notables que son el gimnasio y el paso subterráneo. El paso Trigal es reconocido por su mercado de gangas, su centro fotográfico, su tienda de herbolaria y el reconocido salón de belleza Pokémon Dos Hermanos. Este salón es reconocido por sus cortes y tratamientos de belleza para Pokémon, que llegan a subir su amistad y revitalizarlos, pero apenas llegan a atender a sus entrenadoras, limitándose a un simple corte de cabello o de uñas.

Pero desapercibido, al norte de la ciudad y al lado de la florería su encuentra un pequeño y sencillo local con un simple letrero: "Nopalli´s Nails Salon". De fachada verde con marcos rojos y blancos, con nochebuenas y sábilas colgadas en macetas (otras en el suelo) y un tapete de bienvenido en la puerta; un local muy reconocido por pocas mujeres como el mejor lugar de manicuras y pedicuras de Jotho, sobre todo por su curioso dueño.

Adentro se veía una decoración ajena a Jotho: muebles rústicos de madera, en la mesita estaba una macetita con un cactus encima y un revistero con revistas de otra región, una muy diferente a las demás (pirámides en una selva, playas paradisiacas de cañadas blancas, una ciudad que combina edificios coloniales con modernos, una sobre antigüedades y otra sobre cocina muy atractiva); se veían 4 sillones con sus reposabrazos de color vino con su respectiva tabla de manicura y su tina de pies color lila. Una barra-mesa con una caja registradora, unos platos pasteleros, y su agenda; cercas esta la puerta del sanitario, y a lado una mochila azul de plástico rígido. Atrás de la barra había unas repisas de madera con toallas, materiales para uñas (limas, alicatas, cortaúñas y antimicóticos), un masajeador, material médico (alcohol, agua oxigenada, yodo, vendas, tijeras y un kit de medicamentos) y el más impactante: los barnices y accesorios de dedos y uñas.

Esa enorme repisa (casi como un librero) tenía una gran variedad de anillos, pulseras, tobilleras, stickers de uñas, tatuajes temporales de empeines y cientos de barnices de uñas. Barnices de varios colores y efectos imaginables se exponían en el escaparate: Matte, brillante, pastel, aperlado, con glitters, "look de gelatina", neón, metálico y de secado rápido; junto a las lacas removedores de barniz y tratamientos de uñas (para evitar el comerse las uñas, estimulantes de crecimiento, para uñas frágiles, ablanda cutículas y antimicóticos), junto a lociones de pies, talcos y spray para la sudoración.

Al lado estaba un calentador de agua, un bote de basura y otro para las toallas sucias; y bajo la barra en frente estaba un frigobar, y una pequeña repisa con sandalias, guantes sin dedos y aromatizantes (wicks y drops) para la venta de las clientas. Atrás de la barra esta la puerta de la "casa" del dueño: un departamento compuesto por una pequeña cocina con estufa, refrigerador, lavabo y estante de trastes; una sala con su sillón, su centro de entretenimiento con tv, DVD, consolas y libros de historia, una mesa con dos sillas y una mesita con un teléfono; el baño (el local es ½ baño) con WC, regadera y lavabo estilo contemporáneo; y la recamara con su cama, ropero y buro.

Recién levantado y vestido estaba el dueño del local, de 37 años y rasgos latinos, 1.80 de altura, forzudo, moreno y de cabello negro con escaso bigote. Vestido con una guayabera blanca con verde, un pantalón azul algo manchado con cinturón de cuero y unos zapatos "tanque" de color marrón; en una camita estaba un Wooper con un curioso collar con un glifo desconocido dormido. Ese hombre es ni más ni menos que Nopalli, el "Artista de las Uñas".

Proveniente de una región muy lejana, es reconocido por su curiosa capacidad de reconocer la personalidad de una mujer a través de sus uñas: higiene (largas, cortas, sucias o con hongos), hábitos mordidas, opacas, decoloradas o con deformidades) y carácter (color, bordes, que actividades practica y como repercuten en las uñas); y con las de los pies la salud (hongos, pie de atleta o uña enterrada), su actividad (forma de la uña y olor del pie) y gustos de calzado.

Era muy reconocido por muchas damas como un artista por su gran capacidad de hacer manicuras y pedicuras: elegir colores que combinan con el cabello, tono de piel, ropa y calzado, que diseños, stickers y patrones deben llevar; elegir que sandalias, anillos, pulseras, tobilleras y tatuajes podían llevar y que combinaran con sus uñas; además de bono unos masajes de pies, exfoliación y tratamientos especiales (curación de hongos, uñas enterradas o callos). Para el cada uña es un lienzo, hecho a la imagen de cada musa, y el siendo su artista, pero además de artista es un curioso consejero de la vida.

Siempre escucha a sus clientas mientras trata sus uñas sobre muchos temas: problemas personales, problemas familiares, pleitos amorosos, dudas existenciales, consejos de vida o simples anécdotas. Nopalli considera que "se le llega a una mujer no con flores ni vestidos ni joyas; se le llega tomándote unos minutos para escucharla, que saque sus emociones y al final entenderla". No por nada es considerado un galán y un digno ejemplo de un caballero para sus clientas (que se recomendaban por el boca a boca), menos si se veía que él tenía bastantes clientas atendidas entre él y tres empleados que le ayudan entre semana; no gana una gran cantidad como los hermanos, pero si lo suficiente para él y sus empleados, de ahí que sea conocido por su humildad.

Pero su "fama" (por su trabajo, sus diseños o consejos) era tal que sus "clientas especiales" eran quienes más lo sorprendían (y pagaban muy bien): lideresas de gimnasio, mujeres de a elite, campeonas, cerebros de la frontera, científicas, o hasta criminales reconocidas; todas recibían un buen arreglo de uñas como uno de los sabios concejos de este gran hombre.

Tras revisar las cuentas del local y notas de su empleo este Nopalli va a desayunar, seguido por su Wooper Derp, que además de ser su Pokémon compañero era su amiguito y asistente, que ayuda regando las plantas o trayendo los materiales para su trabajo o cosas para las clientas. Además de ser un Wooper muy fuerte y resistente a pesar de no estar evolucionado (cortesía de comerse una piedra eterna y un mineral evolutivo), astuto para evitar peligros y enfrentar rivales grandes, listo (contrario a su apodo) y burlón para molestar a sus rivales y ladrones, y muy especial por saber ataques raros para un Wooper. Nopalli tomaba su café y comía un guiso mientras Derp se devoro una baya Watmel, al terminar se prepara para abrir el local en su horario (10 am a 8 pm, de lunes a sábado), veía su agenda de citas y con temporada baja no tendría mucho trabajo, al grado que sus empleados solo trabajaban 3 días mientras entrenaban en el Monte Mortero.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de abrir, a ganarse el pan.- dijo con ánimo mientras abría su local, viendo orgulloso su salón de paredes rojas con varios cuadros de uñas de los pies. -Derp, ayúdame con los materiales.- le dijo a su Wooper, que tenía una charola en su cabeza con los materiales.

Empezó bien su jornada laboral, con dos señoras que se hicieron una pedicura mientras esperaban que sus Pokémon salieran del centro médico para ir al Parque Nacional, luego unas niñas que pidieron sus uñas pintadas de un rosa chillón con brillos (debían ser preescolares o esas niñas hada de Kalos); luego unas peleadores con uñas enterradas llegaron casi llorando, con las uñas de sus pies muy clavadas y con un olor fuerte a pus, suspirando de alivio al ser curadas; no eran ni las 12:30 cuando estaba almorzando y platicando con la chica del abono, dándole flores únicas de su región nativa, y tras acabar lavaba sus trastes mientras Derp nadaba en la zotehuela de su casa (un pequeño estanque, una lavadora y un tendedero) donde se secaba sus toallas y ropa.

Mientras barría su local sonó la campana de la puerta, entrando su primera clienta importante de la semana...

* * *

**Y este es el prólogo de esta historia. Parece muy explicativo, pero no tendrá muchas batallas, detallará mucho tanto el arte de uñas de cada chica como algunos problemas de cada mujer que tendrá un episodio dedicado (eso puede variar) y que consejos les dará Nopalli. Sera una historia "slice of life" de amistad y un poco de humor, combinando elementos de los juegos y del anime en personalidad, diseño y hechos de cada una de las mujeres importantes.**

**La primera tanda tendrá a las lideresas de Kanto, y con mi suerte cuando acabe en Alola ya saldrá Pokémon Sword y Shield (espero), y la primera clienta será la sirena y primera amiga de Ash favorita de todos. Espero que les guste este fic y no duden en comentar a futuro. Hasta el primer capítulo.**


	2. Misty Waterflower

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo oficial, con la pokechica original Misty. Desde el infame episodio de Acapulco (donde saque la captura de las uñas de sus pies de portada) y desde esos close up a las uñas de sus pies (única chica a la que le dibujan todas las uñas y no solo los pulgares o los bordes) me enamore bastante de ella: ya sea su personalidad ruda pero animada, su pasión en las batallas, su amor a los Pokémon de agua o su relación tsundere con Ash (que me recordaba a este Goku y Milk en un inicio) que siempre lo apoyo hasta el final, pero ella siempre sera la chica de la franquicia. El que ella salga más seguido en Alola me da esperanza que ella y Ash cierren con broche de diamante la serie. Así que agradezcan a las uñas de los pies de Misty por la existencia de este proyecto, y siendo la que inicie el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Nintendo, Game Freak y asociados, y esos nos harán esperar hasta final de año para conocer a la nueva víctima digo compañera de Ash.**

* * *

**Misty Waterflower**

Nopalli se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a la chica de 17 años en la entrada.

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es la sirena ruda Misty Waterflower! ¡Cual es el honor de tener a las uñas de los pies más bellos de Kanto!- dijo con sorpresa al ver a la lideresa de Cerulean.

En la entrada estaba Misty Waterflower, lideresa de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, la "Sirena Ruda" de Kanto, y experimentada entrenadora de agua. De piel rosada bronceada, cabello color naranja llegando a los hombros y amarrado con una coleta, ojos azules y vistiendo unos tenis blancos con naranja, shorts azules de mezclilla, un top de natación naranja bajo una blusa blanca sin mangas (look de PLGOPE), con una mochila roja donde se asoma un Azurill dormido, y su cinturón con dos pokebolas.

Se veía animada, y para Nopalli no era sorprendente que estuviera en Jotho, ya que estaban remodelando algunos gimnasios de Kanto, incluido el Cerulean, así que venía de tan lejos por un tratamiento para sus uñas.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Nopalli! ¡Como esta!- grito con alegría la entrenadora de agua, mientras ponía su mochila en la repisa y su Azurill se despertaba y saltaba a brazos de su entrenadora, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Pues bien, calmado el negocio y con pocas clientas- contesto mientras sacaba limas y alicatas; y veía los barnices de tono azul. -Pues pediste corte de uñas, manicura y pedicura- dijo mientras sacaba agua caliente en una cubeta, que luego vertía en la tina de pies y tomaba un poco en unas jícaras.

-Si, y unos barnices, spray y talco para llevar- dijo mientras se quitaba los tenis y calcetines, poniendo sus pies descalzos y bien cuidados en la regadera de la tina. las uñas de sus pies eran brillosas, redondas y amplias, haciendo juego con las uñas de sus manos de bordes redondos y ligeramente largas. Misty veía sus uñas con alegría.

Nopalli veía las uñas bien cuidadas de la Waterflower, mientras miraba con orgullo un cuadro de unos pies con las mismas uñas redondas en unas sandalias rosas.

-Siguen igual de hermosas que cuando participaste en ese concurso de belleza- dijo tocando cada uña y recordando cuando migro a Kanto como un fotógrafo amateur, -y tus pies no huelen tanto a cloro, por eso están más brillosas- señalo el suave aroma de sus pies.

-Gracias, es que cambie de purificador y ya no uso mucho cloro- dijo sonrojada mientras sumergía sus pies en la tina de agua caliente, suspirando relajada mientras olía el aroma a lavanda que le agrego Nopalli, y ponía los dedos de sus manos en las jícaras para ablandar sus cutículas, -y no sé por qué sigues conservando esa foto, mis uñas no son gran cosa- comento para hacer platica, recordando cuando le tomo esa foto.

Bromeas, tus uñas son perlas puras de Shellder, ese cuadro es arte para mí- dijo mientras Derp traía los materiales. -Oí que remodelaste tu gimnasio, algo más moderno y minimalista que el viejo diseño de carpa- comento para continuar la plática.

-Si, queria estar a la par en diseño a Sootopolis y Humilau- saco sus uñas de las jícaras para iniciar su corte, mientras platicaba, -con eso de que mis hermanas regresaron de su viaje y las pruebas de la futura lideresa de Alola que vino recientemente- dijo para suspirar con calma.

-¡Ah sí, tus hermanas "Las Sirenas de Cerulean"! Sus uñas no son tan bellas como las tuyas; cómo vas con ellas, ya no pelean tanto contigo, ya te tienen más respeto, o al menos ya se dignan a pelear como lideresas suplentes o siguen igual de huevonas- dijo Nopalli mientras cortaba las cutículas y limaba las uñas de la peli naranja.

-Pues bien, ya me respetan más y me consideran la mejor entrenadora y nadadora de las 4, además de una lideresa fuerte; ya pelean como soportes de gimnasio y mi hermana Violet está saliendo con mi amigo Tracey, asistente del profesor Oak- dijo mientras veía caer el polvo de uñas.

Ya limadas y ligeramente largas, Nopalli limpia las uñas de residuos mientras tomaba un barniz mate color azul celeste, cubriendo uña por uña de ese azul profundo, dejándolas secar para así secar los pies de Misty y masajearlos. Noto que estaba algo melancólica y nostálgica.

-Te vez algo triste. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto intrigado por el cambio de actitud.

-Pues es que vi a mi amigo de la infancia Ash Ketchum recientemente, estaba de visita junto a su clase de escuela de Alola, una Escuela de peleas Pokémon; y sus compañeros que son aspirantes a líderes de gimnasio- dijo su experiencia reciente.

-Si, oí de Alola. Una región que maneja un "Recorrido Insular" pero ese tal Kukui quiere instaurar una Liga Pokémon más tradicional. Y ese Ash no es el subcampeón de Kalos- respondió Nopalli, él estaba enterado por las noticias en TV y radio, o por rumores de sus clientas.

-Ese mismo. Ayude a su compañera Lana por ser aspirante a futura lideresa de agua, y les mostramos variantes locales de Pokémon que son diferentes en Alola. de ahí di una batalla de exhibición contra Lana y luego contra Ash, ahora es más fuerte, le gano a mi Mega Gyarados con su siempre fiel Pikachu.

-¿Y cuál es el problema Waterflower?- pregunto tras escuchar lo sucedido.

-El problema es que yo amo a Ash, desde Jotho lo amo. Cada liga nueva que inicia veo que tiene una nueva chica acompañándolo, algunas les hablo y son mis amigas- explico la pelirroja, pero continuo triste, -pero desde Kalos se ve que ya ni me extraña: estaba esa chica peli miel de Kalos, una tal Serena, que hasta le tomaron fotos besando a Ash tras acabar el desastre de Zygarde, y se le veía a leguas que no tenía un motivo claro para acompañarlo, solo lo seguía porque si- suspiro con pesar. -Y luego están esas tres chicas de Alola: la nadadora, la cocinera y la millonaria, que se ven que son muy unidas a Ash. Como quisiera volver a viajar con el de nuevo para decirle lo que siento por el antes de que esas tres lo enamoren o parta a otra región y conozca a otra chica- dijo decaída, mientras Azurill se acurrucaba en su cara para animarla.

Nopalli acababa de masajear los pies de Misty para poder cortarle las uñas de sus pies, dándole forma cuadrada, quitando cutículas y uñas casi enterradas. Repite el barnizar cada uña del mismo azul intenso dejándolas secar, mientras Derp le da un agua fresca a Misty que esta pidió, que bebía mientras Nopalli pulía cada uña por uña de sus pies y manos para empezar los adornos y detalles.

-Pues ese chico o es bruto o es mujeriego- dijo mientras pintaba los bordes de cada uña de su pie de un azul cobalto brillante, -pues ya oí de él y sus resultados regionales, si viajo por 7 regiones con mujeres por región, o es un Don Juan nato y alocado, o un idiota que no entiende indirectas de una mujer- contesto mientras ponía en las uñas de las manos unas calcomanías de bordes azul cielo con rey simulando una ola. -Se ve que es un buen chico, pero lento de pensamiento. Pero si tu viajaste con el más tiempo entonces tú tienes derecho de antigüedad- dijo mientras iba a una repisa por calcomanías de estampados.

-¡Lo sé! Ash es lindo con sus Pokémon, pero algo lento con las mujeres. Con decirte que a los 10 años le propuse matrimonio y el acepto, pero el tarado pensara que era un reto de batalla Pokémon- narro esa anécdota mientras Azurill saltaba sobre su cola de resorte.

-Pues demuéstrale que eres una mujer fuerte y determinada. Demuestra que eres la hembra alfa y tienes los ovarios para reclamar a ese bobo, y que vea que él se sacó la lotería- dijo Nopalli para animarla mientras pegaba en las uñas un estampado que simulaba gotas de lluvia recién caídas en el vidrio.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- dijo dudosa de su consejo, mientras veía a Derp trayendo joyitas de imitación para pegar en sus uñas.

-Fácil mi amiga de pelo naranja- dijo Nopalli para dar uno de sus buenos consejos, -primero lo invitas a comer en un lugar que les guste, luego a una actividad que les guste a los dos o a un lugar que consideren especial y se sientan calmados- dijo mientras ponía en cada uña de su pie (excepto las chicas) una "joya" de plástico con forma de gota color azul agua y arriba de este otra joya en forma de corazón azul rey. -Tras eso le miras a los ojos, le dices lo que sientes y desde cuando lo quieres, y lo abrazas con cariño- si él tiene dos dedos de frente te besara por iniciativa- decía mientras repetía el poner los adornos en las uñas de sus manos.

-¿Y si no acepta?- dijo preocupada por lo contrario a ese buen plan.

-Pues entonces es un imbécil que no ve a la amiga más leal y grandiosa que ha tenido en sus viajes. Pero no te asustes, él te aceptara ya que los dos son apasionados por las peleas y si han compartido tanto por 3 años de viajes entonces haz que valga la pena esa manera de cacharlo con captura critica- concluyo su consejo con ese chiste de entrenadores.

Misty empezó a pensar en el consejo mientras veía a Azurill jugando con Derp, que tiro por accidente unas sandalias de color beige con lazos azules de cuero y base de empeine de rombos cromados, Misty las vio y le gusto el diseño.

¿Cuánto por las sandalias?- pregunto mientras movía sus dedos para secar sus uñas.

-Ah, esas sandalias, como 300 pokecreditos- contesto mientras metía las alicatas en su desinfectadora y sacaba una bolsa de fibra de maguey, mientras Derp quitaba el tapón de la tina para drenar el agua.

-Me las llevo- dijo Misty para que Derp se las pase y esta se las ponga, sintiendo que eran muy cómodas; viéndose en un espejo de zapatería. -Creo que falta algo para que mis uñas destaquen al máximo- dijo sin saber que le faltaba.

-Tal vez estas sean las que te complementen- le entrego Nopalli dos pulseras de tobillos de plata con joyas aguamarina y cuarzo blanco, con un corazón de zafiro; y para sus manos dos anillos de plata con dos gotas de aguamarina en medio (parecidos a la medalla cascada).

Misty se puso las pulseras y los anillos, mirándose en el espejo como quedaron sus pies y viendo sus manos con alegría, chillando de emoción. -Me las llevo- dijo mientras Nopalli guardaba su pedido en la bolsa.

-Dos barnices azul celeste mate y dos barnices azul cobalto brillante dan 150 pokecreditos por promoción de lunes; más un frasco de removedor por 60 pokecreditos. Sumando 400 por la manicura y pedicura, 300 por las sandalias, 800 por las pulseras y 30 por los dos anillo; más 200 por el spray para la sudoración, 100 por el talco, 300 por un Incienso Marino y 50 del agua- contaba Nopalli las cosas que pidió Misty, algunas la pidió con antelación como el spray o el extraño Incienso Marino; y sabía que la joyería era cara pero no al nivel de una joyería de Lumiose, pero valía la pena junto a las sandalias que vendía. -Son 2390 pokecreditos, el concejo y la bolsa son de cortesía- dijo entregándole la bolsa y la cuenta.

Misty pago la cantidad, con Nopalli cada centavo vale la pena: las uñas, el buen trato y servicio, los diseños, los accesorios y sobre todo sus consejos. Guardando sus tenis y calcetas en la bolsa de sus compras, para agradecerle el servicio.

-¡Gracias por el servicio Don Nopalli!- dijo animada, -¡seguiré su consejo para cuando valla a Alola con Ash o cuando regrese de esa región- dijo mientras veía sus uñas y Azurill la seguía a la salida.

-De nada- dijo con orgullo por otra clienta satisfecha, -demuestra que de sus amigas tu eres la chica alfa, la que manda y la que se quedara con su chico de años- le dijo para animarla más.

-¡Prepárate Ash Ketchum! ¡Misty Waterflower va a ganarse tu corazón! ¡Y ninguna coordinadora, capitana, reina podrá detenerme! - dijo al salir del sal- dijo al salir del salón señalando con su azulada uña al horizonte, en un momento épico que duro hasta que...

-Psy, psyduck- salió de su pokebola el atolondrado Psyduck con una mirada boba y señalando igual al horizonte.

-Oh tu cállate- dijo mientras regresaba al pato para ir rumbo al magnetotren junto a Azurill.

-Ay, la juventud de ahora. Antes decías "te amo" y se hacia el noviazgo- dijo para si mismo al regresar a su local tras su primera clienta importante, sim imaginar que otras damas le harán interesante la semana.

* * *

**Y así concluimos a la primera clienta, y mostrando la dinámica de diseño de uñas, accesorios y consejos según sus problemas. **

**Con Misty es difícil sacar algo nuevo sin recaer en clichés, y más si tomas su personalidad clásica del anime con la de los juegos (rara vez tomare elementos del manga) y como notaran el Pokeshipping me agrada, pero aquí es sutil y no es lo básico de su personalidad. Ojalá el consejo le ayude a que al fin se quede con el pierde ligas antes de Galar.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto, ya que la siguiente chica es la jardinera kimono original con tendencias a darte patadas si no te gustan sus perfumes (ojo, iré en orden de aparición en su juego y anime). Sin más hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Erika Heza

**Hola que tal, aquí está la segunda clienta de nuestro pedicurista: Erika. La lideresa de planta de Kanto será amada por pocos, odiada por otros (sobre todo por su aparición en el anime donde era odiosa con las personas pero amable con los Pokémon) y hasta pasa desapercibida por culpa de Misty y Sabrina, pero tiene sus atributos que la hacen adorable: su apariencia tradicional japonesa, sus elegantes kimonos, su dulce expresión algo adormilada o por ser una de las entrenadoras de planta más fuertes de todas (y para ser una chica de la primera generación), así que veremos que arte de uñas se le dará, junto al consejo de vida relacionado a su tendencia a vetar gente de su gimnasio por criticar el olor de Gloom, pero con un triste pasado que influyo bastante en esa actitud. Y este capítulo pasa dos semanas después de que atendieran a Misty.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Gamefreak; solo los OC que salen en esta historia (aquí saldrán dos asistentes), y que ayudaran en algunos episodios.**

* * *

**Erika Heza**

Era un cálido martes en Trigal con mucha actividad en la ciudad: gente corriendo por doquier, entrenadores dirigiéndose a la ruta 34 por una manada de Phanphy y de Ditto, rebajas de 50% en bebidas energéticas en el centro comercial de Trigal y sobre todo compras de boletos y llenado de solicitud para el concurso de jardinería tradicional que se realizara en Ciudad Iris, donde la patrocinadora (y participante estrella) es la mismísima lideresa de gimnasio Erika.

Y en el salón de Nopalli había mucha actividad: manicuras y uñas postizas en forma de almendra, por un lado; pedicuras y barnices de tonos florales por el otro. Las clientas eran floristas, pokecriadoras, pokefans, domingueras y damiselas que participarían en el concurso junto a sus Pokémon de tipo planta (un mini torneo), y querían verse presentables ya que usarían kimonos o ropa para jardinería "a la moda", y por ende usarían sandalias estilo tradicional kantiano o modernas; así que antes de las 12 ya habían acabado con su 32va clienta, tomándose al fin Nopalli y sus dos asistentes un descanso antes de que llegara la clienta especial.

-Por Arceus mi don, 32 clientas en casi 3 horas, y eso que abrió más temprano- dijo Matt, un criador Pokémon que llevaba el típico overol verde y botas café; pero una playera roja y una pañoleta roja sobre su cabello rojo lo diferenciaban, junto a su mariconera gris con limas y corta uñas y sus botas negras. Se veía agotado mientras desechaba el 4to frasco de barniz verde hoja ya vacío a la basura.

-Creo que no había visto tanto verde y tantas flores en uñas en tanto tiempo. ya no tenemos estampas de rosas ni barniz verde limón, jade y esmeralda mi don- dijo cansado este Remus, otro criador de overol azul con botas negras, camisa marrón y el cabello negro y alborotado. Igual de cansado desechando limas gastadas y frascos de barnices rosas ya vacíos en su bote de reciclaje mientras drenaba las 4 tinas.

-No sean chillones, que sabían que por el concurso estaría así de movida la chamba- les contesto Nopalli mientras hacia un inventario rápido, contando cuantas sandalias de flores o de "estilo jardinero" se vendieron, cuantos anillos y tobilleras de flores se vendieron y cuantas tonalidades de verde, rosa, rojo y naranja de los barnices se agotaron. Veía a Derp cansado y bebiendo un poco de agua, sacando el total de ganancia del momento.

-Muy bien señores, ganamos la sorprendente cantidad de 50000 poke créditos: se vendieron todas las sandalias de estilo kantiano y con flores, los anillos de flores y las tobilleras de rosas. El estampado de rosas y casi todas las tonalidades de verde, rosa, rojo y naranja se agotaron, así que mañana tendré que surtir- dijo sus cuentas, causando alegría en sus empleados por esa venta, -y sumando las aguas, aromatizantes y tratamientos antimicóticos sube a 15000; y los casi 6000 de propina que repartiremos al cierre del día- dijo mientras le daba a Derp una barra de Caramelo Furia.

-Y falta la clienta estelar mi don- dijo Matt, quien tiraba el polvo de uña en un bote de basura orgánica y ponía las alicatas en el desinfectador con alcohol, -el concurso empieza a las 3 pm y ella casi debería llegar jefecito- dijo alegre.

-Si jefe, ella patrocino el premio gordo y a la vez se participará para ver quién podría entrar como asistente de su gimnasio- dijo Remus mientras limpiaba las jícaras y tinas con desinfectante, -con eso de que amplio su gimnasio tras rediseñarlo a un estilo más "retro tradicional" y por ende necesita más personal- dijo, señalando el motivo del concurso.

-Ya les dije que no me llamen patrón- les regaño, a él no le gusta que le hablen tan formal, - y ella llegara con sus dos damas de compañía para un tratamiento especial. Así que dejen de hablar y pónganse a preparar el changarro, ella es muy tradicional y sofisticada para su corta edad: Matt, limpia los asientos y pon unos cojines; Remus, prepara las alicatas y pon unos aromatizantes wick de flores; Derp, llena las tinas con agua caliente y pon tres gotas de esta escancia en cada tina; yo en cambio preparare los barnices que aparte y él te- ordeno a todos para preparar todo para cuando llegue la clienta especial.

Nopalli fue a la cocina de su casa para sacar unas tazas y una tetera para servirle a la clienta te, junto a unas rodajas de piloncillo y unas bolsas de té de manzanilla. Mientras este Matt limpio los asientos y puso unos cojines en forma de luna creciente en el área del cabezal, Remus en cambio abría dos wicks de flores de Maractus y Derp jalaba la manguera del calentador llenando las tinas de agua caliente y les ponía las tres gotas de esencia de flor de baya Micle y Rowap en cada tina.

-Bien, ya me arreglé para cuando llegué la invitada de honor. Matt acomódate tu overol y tu pañoleta, Remus péinate y acomódate la playera; Derp, pon en su lugar las jícaras y las alicatas para cortar las uñas- dijo sus últimas ordenes que obedecieron al momento, preparándose justo a tiempo (12:30 pm) para cuando sonó la campana y entro la clienta especial.

En la entrada estaba una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de tez blanca semi pálida y cabello negro corto, ojos color gris oscuro y una sonrisa calmada. Vestía unos zapatos rojos, un vestido de color verde claro de cuerpo entero con líneas blancas y una diadema roja (su estilo del anime) en su cabeza. A lado estaba su elegante Vileplume y sus dos asistentes atrás, dos chicas de 22 años con ropas de domingueras: shorts caqui con camisa de campo caqui, corbatín rojo y botas marrones; una era pelirroja de ojos azules y la otra peli azul de ojos rojos.

Era ni más ni menos que Erika Heza, lideresa de gimnasio de Ciudad Celadon, la "Princesa amante de la naturaleza", experimentada entrenadora de tipo planta y fabricante tradicional de perfumes con esencias naturales; junto a su Pokémon estrella Vileplume y sus dos asistentes Shizune y Sadara.

.¡Que tal, señorita Heza! Espero que su viaje desde Kanto a mi humilde local fuera relajado y emocionante- dijo Nopalli haciendo una reverencia tradicional kantiana, secundado por sus empleados en señal de respeto.

-Por favor señor Nopalli, no sea tan formal que me sonrojo- dijo con un aire algo cómico la pelinegra.

-Disculpe mi lady. Tomen asiento por favor- dijo señalando los asientos, tomando su mano enguantada y guiándola a su asiento.

Ya las tres sentadas, y Vileplume siendo introducida en su pokebola, vieron como Nopalli traía unas tazas de té con su tetera.

-¿1 pedazo de piloncillo o pedazo?- pregunto Nopalli mientras servía el té.

\- rodaja por favor- dijeron las 3, sabiendo que el piloncillo es muy dulce.

Nopalli partido 3 rodajas de piloncillo, sirviendo cada mitad en cada taza y disolviéndolas en el té, llegando la esencia a sus narices. Shizune y Sadara agarran sus tazas mientras Matt y Remus les quitaban las botas y calcetines, dejando al descubierto sus pies con 10 hermosas uñas rosadas y redondas cada una, suspirando al sumergir sus pies en el agua caliente.

Pero cuando Nopalli retiraba los zapatos de Erika vio como ella tomaba su taza de té (ya se había retirado sus guantes) y noto que tenía sus uñas muy largas: las de sus manos median casi 3 cm de su raíz a su punta, mientras la de sus pies median casi 2 cm de raíz a punta. Se veían los dedos de sus pies hinchados por estar con esas uñotas en zapatos pequeños, así que delicadamente sumergió sus pies en el agua, suspirando Erika ya aliviada mientras bebía su te.

-Se ve que usted se deja crecer las uñas naturalmente para una manicura y pedicura forma almendra- dijo el manicurista tras ver sus largas uñas.

-Claro, soy más de métodos naturales de crecimiento de uñas. Prefiero eso a que me pongan uñas postizas- dijo tras dar otro sorbo a su te, -muy buen te de manzanilla, y muy rico el piloncillo- dijo tras acabarse él te y meter los dedos de sus manos en las jícaras de agua caliente.

-Lo mejor de lo mejor de mi región natal- dijo mientras preparaba los barnices que aparto, viendo que ya sumergían las asistentes sus uñas en las jícaras.

Notando el silencio de la sala, y con limas en mano decide hablar el manicurista para dar ambiente a la situación.

-Oí que ya remodelaste tu gimnasio, y el viejo ahora será un jardín botánico- dijo Nopalli, al tanto de las noticias actuales.

-Si, quería un mejor espacio para las peleas. Algo más tradicional, mientras el viejo gimnasio quería conservarlo como mi jardín botánico, que compartiría en forma de cursos de botánica mis conocimientos de plantas al público general, y vender las esencias artesanales de aromaterapia- dijo entusiasmada por los cambios de su gimnasio.

-Y al fin se acordó de instalar aspersores contra incendios en el gimnasio- dijo Shizune mientras miraba sus uñas en las jícaras, acción secundada por Sadara.

-Es gracioso que un gimnasio de planta no tenga un sistema contra incendios, pero si un gimnasio de roca- dijo Sadara, acción en la que las dos se rieron de ese detalle del gimnasio Celadon mientras Remus y Matt masajeaban sus pies y se preparaban para limar y cortar las uñas de sus pies.

Erika tenía una cara entre molestia y puchero tras oír esa burla, ya sabía que era ridículo0 no tener un sistema anti incendios en un gimnasio de plantas, pero que se lo recuerden esas dos casi todo el tiempo la frustra. Su frustración se disipo al sentir como Nopalli masajeaba sus pies.

-Déjenla, esos errores son gajes del oficio- dijo Nopalli para defenderla. -Si está el caso de Lavarridge que es un gimnasio de fuego con aguas termales, Veilstone que huele a pies sudados y uñas enterradas, el de Sootopolis que tiene trampas de hielo siendo gimnasio de agua, o el de Mistralton que te lanzan con cañones a las paredes- tras mencionar esos gimnasios "locos" Erika se rio, ya se le paso el coraje de sus asistentes y acepto que los lideres a veces suelen ser excéntricos.

Tras eso se escuchaba la música de la radio mientras limaban y cortaban las uñas de los pies de las damas: Shizune y Sadara en forma redonda y Erika en forma de almendra. Ya cuando secaban los pies de Shizune y Sadara para que Matt y Remus pulieran y pintaran las uñas de las asistentes (azul y rojo respectivamente) la radio puso una noticia sobre el evento de esa tarde.

-"_Y que buena tarde de martes, son las 13 horas y con buena temperatura. ya las mejores mujeres en el campo de la jardinería se preparan afuera del Centro Cívico de Ciudad Iris, que ya está listo para el gran concurso de jardinería artesanal organizada por la reconocida lideresa de gimnasio y jardinera tradicional Erika Heza"- _se escuchó en la radio al presentador de la hora martinal con mucha alegría.

-"_Claro, para un festival lleno de olores frutales y florales, pies y manos con lindos arreglos de uñas, y kimonos y ropa con estilo para la jardinería. Además del premio de 100mil pokecreditos y una colección de esencias aromáticas para la ganadora del primer luego; las mejores 5 participantes formaran parte del personal del recién remodelado y ampliado gimnasio Celadon"- _dijo otro presentador más viejo.

-"_Pero ya se han oído rumores ridículos sobre el concurso organizado por la señorita Heza, de ser un intento de mejorar su imagen pública tras ciertas polémicas que lleva acarreando desde sus inicios como lideresa"- _dijo serio el primer presentador.

-"_Como es sabido, una de las malas costumbres de Erika es que suele ser bastante quisquillosa al retar entrenadores masculinos, desde ponerles más reglas de reto o condiciones de acceso, al grado de negarles la batalla"- _dijo el viejo con aire de regaño.

-"_Y su segunda mala tendencia es bien sabida: su gimnasio también es un mercado de perfumes tradicionales fabricados con la esencia natural de Gloom y Vileplume, que antes de ser procesada suele ser muy apestosa. Pues si llega alguien a criticarla por la peste de esa esencia será vetado del gimnasio y por ende incapaz de obtener la medalla arcoíris para entrar a la liga"- _dijo otra vez el presentador joven, señalando la polémica.

_-"Eso ha ocasionado que hasta 50 entrenadores pierdan su oportunidad de entrar a la liga al año, y una larga lista de quejas ante la liga índigo; casi a la par de las quejas de Viridian durante la administración de Giovanni, ex líder y reconocido jefe criminal del extinto equipo Rocket, y cuyo actual líder Blue Oak debe pagar los errores de su predecesor"- _Dijo el segundo presentador.

-"_Se rumorea que Erika está a una de ser despedida de su cargo por abuso de autoridad como lideresa y posible sexismo, y serle retirada su licencia de entrenadora. Tanto Sabrina, Janine, Blaine, Brock y Misty; junto a Bugsy, Jasmine, Morty y Pyrce en Jotho han intercedido por ella para justificar sus actos por su corta edad o por su falta de empatía con hombres al ser su personal mayoritariamente femenino y falsos rumores de traumas de su pasado"- m_enciono el joven serio y casi en tono de amarillismo.

-"_Pero esos son rumores, pero si llegaran a ser cierto ojala este concurso, donde habrá hombres de jueces, le ayude a mejorar su imagen pública y de paso le haga cambiar sus pensamientos hacia los hombres y sus reacciones a la crítica; sería lamentable que una talentosa entrenadora tire su carrera al caño por tonterías como esas. Ahora continuamos con nuestra programación habitual"- _tras acabar el presentador volvió a sonar la música de la hora calmada, siendo la radio apagada por Remus.

Tras oír eso había un silencio sepulcral en el salón, solo el sonido del reloj y de uñas siendo limadas se escuchaba en el ambiente; el artículo era algo duro pero cierto por las conductas "feministas radicales" de Erika, pero saber que estaba a punto de perder su empleo y sus Pokémon por eso, y ser escuchada a nivel regional debía ser un golpe duro a la moral de la pelinegra.

Remus y Matt soplaban las uñas de los pies de Sadara y Shizune para que se secara el barniz y pudieran empezar con las de las manos, pero se veían serios tras ese artículo. Sadara y Shizune no se sentían cómodas tras ese artículo, sabiendo que ellas llegaron a echar a patadas a entrenadores y una que otra entrenadora bajo órdenes de su jefa, cosa que no era de orgullo.

Pero vieron la mirada seria de Nopalli y lo peor: Erika llorando silenciosamente. No sabían que podía perder su empleo, y descubrirlo así debía ser duro para ella, ya que ellas eran sus amigas y el hecho de no saberlo antes daba a entender que era un problema delicado.

Nopalli ya estaba preparando un consejo para la joven, tras dar forma a las uñas de sus pies, y sintiendo lo tenso que se pusieron sus pies al oír esa noticia. Ya había oído rumores sobre su tendencia de vetar a las personas que criticaban sus perfumes, algo muy grosero y que daba a entender que Erika no era tolerante a la crítica y menos si venia de hombres; pero que llegar las autoridades de la liga a considerar retirarle la licencia y el cargo significaba que era serio. Inclusive si decían que el concurso era o no una excusa para mejorar su imagen pública esa noticia ya la humillo a nivel regional; tanto así que al ver a Erika estaba llorando, intrigado por ese trauma que mencionaron de su infancia.

Y Erika se sentía fatal, humillada y hasta destrozada por la noticia que ya estaba llorando. Ella ya trataba de cambiar ese error de sí misma, pero su carácter a veces le ganaba; y más por su trauma del pasado, razón por la cual suele vetar a los hombres que critican sus perfumes o el olor de sus Pokémon, y el por qué se junta con solo mujeres y solo pocos hombres son de su confianza.

Pero sorprendida sintió que le secaban las lágrimas, junto a sus pies más ligeros tras el masaje, viendo que Nopalli le secaba sus lágrimas y la abrazo, apapachando a la lideresa y calmándola un poco.

-Ya, ya mi niña, no es malo llorar. Desahógate y ya no te lo guardes- dijo el hombre para calmarla, mientras seguía llorando y tratando de no hacer una escena.

Ella estaba tan triste que hasta la pokebola de Vileplume se tambaleo un poco, mostrando preocupación de lo que sentía su compañera, acción por la cual Erika acaricio la pokebola para calmar a su amiga. Tras olfatear un poco esta mira a sus asistentes, con un poco de pena y miedo.

-Señorita Erika, ignore a esos charlatanes, solo buscan causar chismes- le dijo Shizune.

-Si, ese par son busca polémicas sensacionalistas- acompaño Matt con su comentario.

-No le crea a esos fulanos, rara vez investigan y propagan rumores que exageran- dijo Remus.

-Pero si todo lo que dijeron es cierto- contesto triste Erika.

-Señorita Erika. ¿Por qué no nos dijo esa situación?- pregunto esta Sadara preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Por que merezco todo lo que dijeron!- le grito Erika alterada y aumentando su llanto, asustando a sus asistentes y sorprendiendo a los empleados, pero Nopalli la volvió a calmar. -Merezco todo eso por lo que hago: a ustedes les obligo hacer esas cosas terribles y merezco ser despedida. Por más que trato de no hacerlo mis traumas me llegan y mi incapacidad de aceptar la crítica solo empeoran la situación. Pero el concurso no es para tratar de componer mi imagen pública, lo juro; es para tratar de convivir y aprender a aceptar la crítica, y olvidar mis traumas- dijo ella tras acabar de llorar.

Nopalli estaba limando y cortando las uñas de las manos de Erika, escuchando todo lo que dijo: un trauma de la infancia y la idea de merecer un castigo, eso era muy grave. Tal vez sea un simple pedicurista y no un psicólogo, pero sabia escuchar y dar consejos a problemas como esos traumas, así que tras dar forma a sus uñas lanza la pregunta que, aunque fuera incomoda era con el fin de ayudarla.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero le pregunto, ¿Cuál es ese trauma que le causa esa tendencia a vetar hombres?- pregunto el pedicurista para ayudarla.

Erika lo miro extrañada, pensando en el por qué le pregunto eso, pero ya había oído que el da buenos consejos y siempre escucha a mujeres con problemas así de delicados para ayudarlas. Aun así, lo miraba desconfiada, no quería que se formara un chisme y arruinara su ya inexistente reputación. Nopalli vio esa desconfianza y decidido hablarle para despejar dudas.

-No se preocupe señorita Heza, no soy chismoso, ni mucho menos ese par- dijo señalando a sus asistentes y sorprendiendo a las 3 damas, -yo soy confidencial, esta platica no sale de aquí y es con el fin de ayudarla- dijo para darle confianza.

Tras oír eso y meditarlo un poco, y viendo a sus asistentes calmadas y asistiendo, mostrando que ellas sabían algo de su pasado; mientras Matt y Remus pintaban las uñas de las manos de las féminas sin prestar atención a su jefe. Así que suspira y decide contarle sus traumas.

-Pues vera don Nopalli, todo empezó cuando tenía 8 años: ya había capturado a Gloom por permiso de mi madre, la anterior lideresa de Celadon Sakura Heza. Eran tiempos medio felices: a veces jugábamos en las cercanías de la ruta 16 con otras niñas; aun no controlaba Gloom su olor y al principio se alejaban de mí, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron; mi mama me entrenaba con el arco en la ruta 7, o comíamos helado en sus horas de descanso, mi padre era un mercader de medicina tradicional que nos quería mucho, pero ese año cambio había cambiado; llegaba tarde, llegaba tras días de ausencia y al llegar puros pleitos en mi casa por él y su visión conservadora, cambiando su carácter y pegándonos- conto nostálgica su infancia, tensa al recordar esa época mientras Nopalli cubría las uñas de sus pies de una capa de verde jade.

-¿Tu padre tomaba, porque es raro un cambio así?- pregunto integrado Nopalli por tal cambio, mientras secaba las uñas para poner la segunda capa.

-A veces, criticando que la liga era muy blanda tras la Guerra de Kanto, que mi mamá era débil en comparación a mi abuelo, que los lideres eran débiles junto al campeón interino Lance y otras cosas. pero mi temor-odio a los hombres sucedió en ese verano: Gloom y yo estábamos jugando en los pastos de la ruta 17, cuando unos tres pandilleros de 16 años se nos acercaron amenazadoramente, diciendo que estaban cobrando cuota por estar en la ciclo ruta, extrañándome esa rareza; les dije que no tenía dinero y que no sabía de esa cuota, pero me amenazaron con quitarme a Gloom como pago, me asuste y les dije que no- al acabar se veía asustada.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Nopalli, casi arrepintiéndose de preguntar eso mientras ponía la segunda capa, viendo que Erika parecía que volvería a llorar.

-Pues traté de correr a la caseta, pero no pude llegar por que me paralizaron con Onda Trueno, cayendo al suelo junto a Gloom y viendo que tenían cada uno un Electabuzz. Ellos con unos palos me empezaron para darme una lección, les suplicaba llorando que pararan, pero se reían de mi mientras me arrancaban la ropa; Gloom por más que lanzaba Acido, Hojas Navajas y usaba Mega Drenado para recuperarse era superada por los Electabuzz, que la noquearon al combinar Relámpago y Puño Fuego, dejándola malherida. Yo estaba en ropa interior, y como pude me acerque a Gloom, llorando por lo que me hicieron, el pandillero líder se rio al ver que me orine del miedo, diciéndome debilucha y que además de Gloom se llevarían mis calzones, yo solo quería que acabara eso- al acabar de narrar se puso a llorar, acto en el que Nopalli la abrazo para calmarla, viendo a las doncellas de Erika llorando y a sus empleados sorprendidos. Derp le dio una taza de té y se acurruco en su regazo, lanzando un poco de Niebla para que se calmara.

-¿Y cómo saliste entera mi niña?- pregunto Nopalli mientras agarraba su mano izquierda para pintarle las uñas, mientras Erika bebía él te para calmarse y seguir su historia.

-Cerré los ojos y abrace a mi Gloom aterrada, ya que me quitarían mis calzones y mi Pokémon, pero escuche que cosas caían y vi a los tres pandilleros aterrados y rodeados de kunais, el que me quitaría los calzones tenía un corte por una kunai. Al instante salió una pantalla de humo y Koga apareció frente a mí, junto a su Venomoth que volaba a lado de él; los pandilleros trataron de golpearlo, pero al ser un ninja los freno facilmente, uno trato de escapar pero choco con un hombre de bata blanca, que lo noqueo de un bastonazo, era el amigo de mi madre Blaine. Los Electabuzz peleaban contra Venomoth, quienes los envenenaba con Polvo Veneno y contratacaba con Viento Plateado, y cuando los tres atacarían al mismo tiempo fueron repelidos por un Lanzallamas del Magmar de Blaine, y al combinar sus fuerzas derrotaron a los Electabuzz mientras Koga amarraba a los pandilleros- conto Erika el como le salvaron los dos líderes de gimnasio que son sus compañeros, peleando contra los pandilleros.

-Tras entregarlos a la policía abrace llorando a Blaine, quien cubrió mi cuerpo con su bata mientras curaba mis golpes, a la par que Koga les decía que paso a la policía y una ambulancia se llevaba a mi Gloom malherida al Centro Pokémon. Tras dar mi testimonio ambos lideres me acompañaron a Celadon, hablando de cosas raras de la liga que no entendía por la edad, sin notar que una Tangela nos seguía. Al llegar a las inmediaciones de mi casa vi policías cercando y rodeando el lugar, a Kenta el cocinero del restaurante local herido, y a los policías con unos Arcanine apuntando a mi casa. Logre pasar el cerco y vi el horror en mi casa: mi mama golpeada y mi papa con un tubo y vistiendo el uniforme del equipo Rocket- dijo, a punto de quebrarse otra vez.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, mas Nopalli por escuchar al Equipo Rocket. Antes de Giovanni como líder su madre, Madame Loretta, era la líder de un grupo mas violento e inestable de criminales: recurrían mucho a la extorción, secuestro, asesinato, robo de Pokémon, cobro de derecho de suelo y cosas peores. se decía que antes daban pruebas crueles a posibles nuevos miembros, como matar a un Pokémon o golpear a su propia familia y dar fotos de prueba de ese acto de aceptación. Eso ocasionaba pandillas inestables que ocasionaron que Lance contratacara, y al llegar Giovanni al liderato elimino esas practicas, reestructurando al Equipo Rocket, con sus rebeldes excepciones.

-Le pregunte que hacia mi papa muy asustada, cuando me tiro del cabello y me lanzo con mi madre, para darme golpes y gritarnos alterado. Decía que tuvo que matar a su Exeggutor y golpearnos para unirse al Equipo Rocket, que así habría un gobierno fuerte y Kanto volvería a su gloria previa a la guerra, y que personas débiles como nosotras no valíamos la pena. Cuando creíamos que nos mataría nos abrazamos llorando, pero Koga y su Venomoth, Blaine y su Magmar, y la Tangela que nos siguió nos protegían, haciendo que mi padre huyera de ahí aterrado, esquivando a la policía. Una semana despees lo encontraron muerto cercas del Monte Luna, con una carta de confesión donde declaro que el mando a los pandilleros a atacarme, y con una suerte de disculpa. Creo que lo mataron los mismos Rocket a los que el quería unirse- concluyo seria Erika esa parte de su infancia, mientras Nopalli pintaba las uñas de su mano derecha con un rostro muy serio.

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunto Nopalli, viendo a Erika nostálgica mientras aplicaba una segunda capa de barniz a las uñas de sus manos.

-Pues mi madre y yo estuvimos dos meses en el hospital: entre costillas rotas, piernas fracturadas, ojos morados y perdida de sangre era lo que llamaban los doctores "vivir de milagro". Mi Gloom estuvo 4 meses en tratamiento intensivo, donde un herbologo de Kalos intervino para salvarla, solo dejándome una Piedra Hoja. Mi madre paso por terapias físicas, psicológicas, y estuvo 6 meses dirigiendo el gimnasio con muletas y collarín; eso tras recortar el personal y aumentando la seguridad- explico su recuperación.

-¿Y contigo que paso?- pregunto Nopalli mientras pulía sus uñas.

-Yo tuve 4 meses de tratamiento físico, pero casi 1 año de terapia psicológica. Jugaba al inicio aislada con Gloom y el Tangela que me protegió, y luego con Misty, Falkner y Jasmine; desconfiaba de los niños quedé burlaban de Gloom y los recuerdos de esos pandilleros me aterraban por las noches, temía salir más allá de Celadon, me orinaba constantemente y desarrolle el odio al equipo Rocket- ella dio a entender que su infancia no fue bonita y que sufrió bastantes secuelas.

Había un silencio incómodo tras esa narración de la chica de plantas. Matt usaba un pincel para pintar tulipanes lilas y naranjas en las uñas de Shizune; mientras Remus pinceleaba rosas blancas y amarillas en las uñas de Sadara, resaltando el color de fondo. Nopalli sacaba unos barnices violetas, rojos y amarillos, y unos moles de flores.

-¿Y tu odio a los hombres?- preguntó Nopalli mientras usaba los moldes para pintar las flores en sus uñas.

-Solo confiaba en Kenta, policías, mensajeros, Lance, Surge, Blaine, Liga, Bruno, Brock, el profesor Oak y los líderes de Jotho. Pero le temía a los motociclistas, entrenadores as y otros entrenadores jóvenes pensando que eran pandilleros o miembros del equipo Rocket, y de niños que se burlaban de mis heridas, de que tuve que usar ropa interior de incontinencia o me insultaban por la peste de Gloom. Un día me harte y a unos chicos los agarré a palazos, de ahí mi desconfianza a la mayoría de los hombres y el odio a que digan cosas de Gloom y su olor, ya que Gloom casi dio su vida por mi- dio a entender sus traumas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de relación con los vetados?- preguntó Nopalli mientras pintaba flores con brillos.

-Pues a los 12 años tome el cargo de lideresa, mi mamá se retiró y paso a dirigir la tienda de perfumes del gimnasio; todo tras recibir el permiso del profesor Oak y pasar el examen de la liga. Al principio todo era increíble, ganaba 3 veces seguidas y perdía 1 vez, entregando la medalla Arcoiris y la MT Gigadrenado; a veces quedándome dormida por las esporas o recibiendo entrenamiento de coberturas por parte de Blaine, pero me gustaba ser lideresa de gimnasio. Pero a los 13 años cambio todo- al decir eso se puso bastante seria.

-A los 13 años más o menos, yo ya había acabado un mes con 100 victorias y 60 medallas entregadas, ya estaba por cerrar cuando muchos reclutas Rocket cercaron el gimnasio. Me amenazaron con que pagará la cuota de lealtad al nuevo jefe, pero que no me atacarían, ni a mi, ni a mi madre ni a las entrenadoras de gimnasio, debido a ser primera vez. Recordando mi trauma me negué a pagar, acto en el cual ellos empezaron a destruir el mobiliario del gimnasio y la tienda de perfumes, que a mí madre y amo nos tomo meses de esfuerzo en hacer todo lo que estaba ahi- de ahí tomo un respiro para seguir, -pero logré reconocer a dos de los pandilleros que me golpearon de niña, con sus Electabuzz que tenían Pilas en su cuello. Aterrada al inicio por recordar ese día, vi a mi mamá llorando y al recordar lo que nos hicieron los Rocket me enoje como nunca antes- volvió a hacer una pausa, viendo como las flores ya estaban detalladas en las uñas de sus pies. Nopalli ya empezaría con las uñas de sus manos, así que continuo.

-Recordando que Koga me enseñó arquería, y sin que vieran, les disparé unas flechas en sus espaldas, ya que mi arco estaba cercas de mi lugar de descanso. Al venir sin armas y con pocos Pokémon no esperaban que me defendiera, y que tanto Gloom como Tangela atacarían a sus Electabuzz y algunos Ekans, sorprendidos que Gloom tenía Poder Oculto de tipo Psíquico y Tangela sabía Bofetón Lodo, derrotándolos y sacándolos del gimnasio mientras seguía disparando flechas a los reclutas que me atacaron antes y destruyeron nuestro esfuerzo- termino Erika de narrar ese punto de quiebre.

-¿Y como afectó eso tú actividad de líder?- preguntó Nopalli mientras adornaba las uñas de sus manos con patrones florales. Shizune tomo la palabra.

-Pues tras eso llegaron rumores de un nuevo líder del Equipo Rocket, y que esa advertencia no funcionó con los demás líderes, que igual fueron asaltados por Reclutas Rocket. Erika reemplazó al velador y el recepcionista con mujeres, aumento su equipo y cuando un hombre criticaba la esencia lo echaba del gimnasio sin chistar, donde yo los marcaba con un sello de vetado- dijo Shizune apenada de esos actos.

-Todo eso duró hasta que llegaron hasta casi 7 años llegaron dos entrenadores: Ash y Red- dijo Erika al recordar a ese par. -Ash estaba acompañado por Brock y Misty, extrañándome que no estuvieran en funciones. Se veía que era un novato sin idea de la estrategia o la paciencia; era altanero e insulto mis perfumes diciéndome que debía pelear al momento. Obviamente lo vete por esa actitud grosera- dijo, para soltar una risita al recordar lo que siguió. -El muy zoquete se metió disfrazado de mujer, lo descubrí y peleamos, pero dos Rocket idiotas trataron de robar a su Pikachu y causaron un incendio en el gimnasio, que no podíamos apagar- dijo al recordar a "Ashley" y ese incendio.

-Eso no pasaría si tuvieras aspersores en un gimnasio de un tipo altamente inflamable- dijo Sadara al recordar eso, para reírse junto a Shizune mientras ya estaban acabando con sus uñas, mientras les ponían glitters, causando un sonrojo de enojo de Erika. Tras resoplar continúo.

-Me sorprendió que aún como lo trate el me ayudó y salvo mi gimnasio, apagando el incendio a cambio de perder la medalla, que al final le regale como agradecimiento.- dijo al recordar ese acto de bondad, pero luego recordó a Red, el "Gran Maestro Pokémon". -Pero Red era diferente: serio, calmado, recto, determinado y preparado para todo. Yo lo trate mal por qué me ignoraba o me decía que mejorará en batalla y no en los perfumes; lo vete por el coraje. Luego supe que el descubrió que el casino Celadon era una base de operaciones del equipo Rocket donde lavaban dinero y los Pokémon de premio eran robados del safari o de Silph Co.; Tras oír que enfrentó a su líder fui a disculparme con el y lo enfrente en una batalla, el me gano de forma justa y tras entregarle la medalla empecé a entrenar más para defender mi ciudad- termino de narrar Erika esa experiencia con Red.

-¿Y eso cambio ti actitud a los hombres?- cuestionó Nopalli mientras retocaba las uñas de está.

-No del todo. Aún llegaban patanes y hombres rudos que coqueteaban a las entrenadoras del gimnasio e insultaban mis perfumes, y más con el asalto de ex miembros del equipo Rocket que atacaban al azar tras que Red derrotará a Giovanni, quien yo desconocía que en ese momento además del líder de Viridian el era el cerebro de tan malévola organización. Y pensar que vi las señales antes- dijo al recordar cómo descubrieron que el líder más fuerte pero reservado de Kanto era el líder de la organización que le arruinó la vida, y que manipuló a Blaine para hacer cosas horribles; y que fueron tan patéticos como para no darse cuenta y que un trio de chicos (Red, Blue y una tal Green Leafs) derrotaron a Giovanni y ocasionaron la disolución del Equipo Rocket. Así ella continuo con su historia.

-De ahí llegó un tal Ethan Golds, de la región Jotho, a retarme. Oí que que el destruyó los remanentes del Equipo Rocket y venció a Lance; así que me preparé y use la piedra hoja para evolucionar a Gloom en Vileplume y así poder enfrentarlo junto a mi equipo aumentado- dijo al recordar al "Niño de Corazón Dorado" de Jotho.

-¿Y como resultó eso?- preguntó Nopalli.

-El me ganó- dijo sencillamente,- su equipo era equilibrado y fuerte, pero me agrado que era bastante gentil y divertido, y me aconsejó ser mas fuerte a la crítica y no vetar hombres por tonterías. Después supe que el derrotó a Red en el Monte Plateado- termino de recordar a ese chico.

-¿Y por qué no escuchaste el consejo a la larga?- preguntó interesado Nopalli al haber que ya le aconsejaron antes.

-Pues un año después llegó un patán de Hoenn de sexo dudoso y me insulto de formas horribles, luego unos fanáticos del Equipo Plasma que hacían su "predica" pero querían los venenos de Gloom para sus ataques terroristas, y un desgraciado de Sinnoh que trataba como basura a los Pokémon que no ganaban o perdían teniendo la ventaja; hasta libero a un Weepingbell que no pudo con mi Tangela y me dijo simplona al ganarme. Ahí comprendí que no todos pueden ser mejores y seguí con mis vetos pero sin ser tan humillantes- dijo al recordar esos desastres con hombres y como eso le llevo a mantener los vetos hasta esos días.

Tras acabar Nopalli con las uñas de Erika tomó un respiro y meditando pensaba cuál sería el consejo que le daría a la joven jardinera, que pasó muchas cosas en su corta vida; temía que ese rencor hacía los hombres arruinara su vida y la volviera una feminista radical como las que causan destrozos en Unova, Kalos o su región natal. Vio que este Remus y Matt ya habían terminado y buscaban las sandalias para la ocasión, mientras Shizune y Sadara admiraban sus coloridas y florales uñas. Así que tras meditar decide hablar sabiendo que faltan 2 horas para el evento.

-Pues ya escuché suficiente mi niña, y te diré un buen consejo: ignora las críticas que sean venenosas o te salen, tolera las que sean ofensivas en broma o críticas a ti pero siendo inofensivas, y escucha las críticas constructivas y de apoyó. Tú haces eso por que tienes miedo de lo que te hicieron antes los hombres, pero a la larga das la imagen de que eres una feminista tóxica, y podrían despedirte por eso, y luego la gente no va a querer estar contigo ya que serás tachada de resentida- le dijo eso, y ella se miraba confundida pero analizando las palabras del pedicurista.

-Luego trata de entablar relaciones con otros hombres, además de los lideres de otras regiones; oí que en Unova y Galar tienen líderes de planta, y una pseudo líder en Alola, y hay buenos herbologos en Sinnoh y Kalos que te asesorarian- Erika escucho muy atenta. Ya sabía del tal Cilan de Unova cuando paso el PWT, se le hizo agradable para ser un cocinero y mesero, y líder de tiempo. -Y por último ten en cuenta que también hay mujeres malas que igual te podrían hacer daño, y no todas las mujeres son inocentes; o acaso crees que las mujeres reclutas de los equipos criminales y las feministas radicales son buenas personas- y con eso Nopalli terminó sus consejos, viendo a Erika que estaba reflexionando todo lo que le dijo su pedicurista, para finalmente sonreír con mucha alegría y asentir, señal que captó el mensaje.

-Ya lo comprendí señor Nopalli. Ahora trataré de cambiar para que no me traten de femiloca y la liga no me despida. Y dejar el pasado para seguir adelante- al mirar el "jardín" en sus uñas ya arregladas sonrió -¡Ahora sí demostraré que seré diferente!- dijo ya con los ánimos en alto, causando una sonrisa en Nopalli.

Nopalli saco unas sandalias kantianas de madera de cerezo, con un broche con forma de la Medalla Arcoiris en la unión de la correa entre el dedo gordo y secundo, las cuales Erika se puso y se levantó del sillón, estirándose feliz mientras veía como las uñas de sus pies resaltan las sandalias que usaría ese día, y faltaba el gran traje que usaría.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo cambiarme en su baño?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Pase a mi casa, ahí se puede cambiar- le dijo con calma.

De ahí Erika tomó su maleta, y Nopalli le abrió la puerta de su departamento. Ya Sadara y Shizune tenían sus sandalias puestas, mientras Remus y Matt vaciaban las tinas y limpiaban sus materiales de trabajo; Nopalli limpiaba los cortaúñas mientras Derp se llevaba los frascos vacíos de barniz a la basura y las botellas de agua al bote de reciclaje. Luego se escuchó el relincho de un Rapidash.

-¡Ah, ya llegaron para recogernos!- grito feliz Sadara.

-¡Señorita Erika ya llegaron por nosotras! La esperamos en la carroza- grito Shizune mientras tomaba sus botas.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Solo acabo de vestirme!- grito Erika desde la casa de Nopalli. Y tras unos 10 minutos salió de la casa, sorprendiendo a los tres hombres y al Wooper por como se veía.

Sus sandalias de Yutaka resaltaban su pedicura, más por las pequeñas flores, y complementaban su traje: un vestido rojo con los bordes inferiores en verde, junto a su kimono corto de mangas largas de color verde hoja; ambas piezas sostenidas por un cinto de tela roja con patrones de flores verdes, blancos y rojos; acabando está amarrada en un moño por la espalda. Ye su cabeza una diadema roja con una flor blanca remataba su apariencia. Toda una belleza tradicional Kantiana.

Tanto Matt como Remus se sonrojaron al ver a Erika con su nuevo conjunto de la ocasión especial que pasaría esa tarde. Nopalli sonrió mientras Derp le pasaba una caja de caoba con diseños moriscos.

-Se ve increíble señorita Heza, usted si va a deslumbrar en el evento. Tanto en su exhibición como en su pelea con la ganadora- dijo Nopalli con alegría.

-Muchas gracias señor Nopalli- dijo sonrojada Erika. -¿Pero si gana un hombre y me crítica; o los jueves masculinos son muy duros con sus críticas a las participantes? No quiero meterme en líos por mi falta de paciencia y que mi reputación se valla al demonio- dijo apenada de arruinarlo.

-No se preocupe, yo le daré apoyo. Primero con este regalo- abre la caja enseñando dos pulseras de jade con flores de cuarzo: una cempaxúchitl de cuarzo naranja y una Nochebuena de rubí. Erika sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se las ponía. -Son unas pulseras se jade con flores nativas de Xicomitlan, mi región natal. Se suelen dar de regalo para desear suerte a las jóvenes- dijo con ánimo al señor.

-Wow, son hermosas. Pero no puedo aceptarlas, se ven que si son costosas y no sería correcto recibirlas gratis. Yo se los pago- dijo mientras sacaba su cartera.

-No es necesario. Yo insisto- dijo, dándole el estuche. -Considérelo mi primera muestra de apoyo; eres una talentosa mujer y puedes con cualquier adversidad. Tuviste un pasado agresivo y eso daño tu visión a los hombres, pero tienes la voluntad para dejar tus traumas y volver a confiar en otros hombres y aceptar las críticas. Tus uñas, igual que tus flores, aún están por florecer tras la adversidad- dijo para demostrar su punto, y sus consejos.

Erika sonrió con algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Era el apoyó y consejos que un padre debería darle, y que un señor así se los diera sin ser de su familia y de manera tan incondicional sin esperar nada a cambio (fuera de su trabajo) le hacía sentir melancolía, extrañar esos viejos días con su padre antes de todo ese desastre con los Rocket. Así que sin más lo abrazo con cariño, y este Nopalli correspondió el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias señor. Usted si es un hombre de respeto y con sentimientos; al igual que un genio con las uñas y consejero de vida- dijo muy feliz tras romper el abrazo. -¿Y cuál es la otra manera de apoyarme?- pregunto curiosa, sabiendo que unas pulseras eran algo material, y sospechaba que Nopalli haría un acto más grande con ella.

-Pues que crees mi florecita… ¡Te voy a echar ánimos! Yo iré al concurso para darte animos en tus batallas, y darte señas si te estás desesperado por las críticas de los patanes- dijo con mucho ánimo, sorprendiendo a Erika y a sus empleados.

-Pero señor Nopalli, si usted no está ¿Quién atenderá el local?- pregunto Matt.

-Felicidades mis amigos, hoy saldrán temprano. Remus te quedas a cargo, y cierras a las 5. De seguro habrá poca gente y se van a aburrir. Pueden pedir comida pero dejen limpio todo, y pones candados a la registradora y las cortinillas para que cierres bien- al decir eso ambos vitorearon de alegría.

-¡Ay, ya se me hace tarde! Deje que le pagué el servicio- saco su tarjeta de crédito cuidando que no le arruine sus uñas la tela de su cartera. Tras sacarla se la dio a Nopalli.

-Recibo tarjeta de crédito- la inserto en la terminal. -Se cobra 1500 pokecreditos de paquete especial, más 400 de los barnices que le aparte, más 600 de las sandalias de madera artesanales y 600 de un incienso floral. Ah, y sus asistentes dijeron que usted les invito unos talcos y barnices de uñas, sería 1100 de las dos. Total de 4200 pokecreditos- cobro toda la cuenta, sorprendiendo a Erika en lo último. -Tenga sus cosas. Le regaló 3 gemas planta de cortesía, para que no se enoje con sus empleadas- le dio esas gemas en su bolsa, entregándole la tarjeta después de poner su PIN.

-Esas dos me las pagarán, pero por esta vez les invito de mas- guardo su tarjeta, para luego darle un pase VIO a Nopalli. -Con este pase entrara fácilmente y podrás sentarte cercas de la mesa de los jueces, así me apoyaras mejor- dijo feliz, para guiñarle el ojo. -¿Nos acompañará en la carreta?- pregunto curiosa, sabiendo que tardaba hora y media en ir de Ciudad Iris a Trigal, y sería imposible que llegara a pie, así que le daría un aventón.

-No es necesario, yo tengo mis métodos. Se vería raro si una entrenadora importante llegará con un simple pedicurista de acompañante. Además de que viajaré con Derp, pero gracias por la invitación- contesto cortésmente.

-Bueno, está bien. Gracias por su consejo, y lo veré en el evento- se despidió Erika para subirse a la carroza para dar una "gran entrada" al llegar al evento.

Nopalli vio como la carroza ya había cruzado el acceso de la ciudad, así que fue a darse un baño rápido; tras 5 minutos salió con su ropa limpia de siempre, para luego usar una chamarra de motociclista y un casco de motociclista, junto a sus llaves.

-Vámonos Derp, tenemos que apoyar a una buena chica- dijo llamando a su Wooper, que tenía un casco de su tamaño. -Cuidas el changarro Remus, dejan limpio todo y cierran bien de ahí disfruten su tarde señores- termino de hablar para salir con su Wooper mientras esos dos celebraban con una limonada.

Tras eso saco de un pequeño callejón a lado de su local una motocicleta chopper grande con un asiento trasero para Derp, embarcándose hacía ciudad Iris para ver a Erika en el concurso y apoyaría, ya que de nada sirve un consejo si no lo pones en práctica.

Ahora debía ver a esa flor crecer y mostrar su belleza tras superar muchas adversidades, y ver qué rumbo tomaría a partir de ese consejo.

* * *

**Y así terminamos. Uff. Si que tuve un bloqueo cabron con esta lideresa. Si se ve algo agresivo es por qué quise copiar el estilo "oscuro, maduro y rudo" del manga con el estilo neutro de los juegos, y el estilo "infantil y divertido" del anime. Trataré de que no sean tan rudas las historias de otras lideresas a futuro.**

**Erika es un personaje que tiene mucho potencial (en el manga es valiente) pero que es desaprovechada en forma de "estereotipo japonés de mujer con kimono" y el anime no le ayudo mucho. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

**No olviden comentar y esperen a la psíquica con personalidad ruda por fuera y dulce por dentro (pero que destrozaron en Lets Go con su traje clásico) y con otros proyectos. Sin más hasta luego. **


End file.
